Forgiveness
by Saphie
Summary: Rory hat in der Vergangenheit einen Fehler gemacht und braucht jetzt 4 Jahre später Hilfe... Haben sie und Logan eine 2. Chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Es war Mitternacht und Rory Mariano stand mit einem Kind auf dem Arm vor einem Hochhaus. Sie fror, denn sie war nicht sehr wetterfest angezogen und allmählich zog der Herbst ein. Zögernd ging sie auf den Hauseingang zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nie wieder etwas von ihr wissen, aber sie wusste nicht wo sie sonst hingehen sollte. Sie brauchte Hilfe.

Überrascht blickte der Portier auf, als eine ein wenig verwahrlost aussehende Frau zu ihm trat. "Entschuldigung, ich möchte zu Logan Huntzburger!", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an. "Ihr Name?", verlangte er. "Rory Ma... Gilmore", verbesserte sie sich hastig. Rasch sah er die Liste durch. "Tut mir Leid, Miss Gilmore, ich kann sie nicht rein lassen", sagte er bestimmt. "Können sie ihn nicht anrufen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, während das Kind in ihren Armen zu weinen begann. Beruhigend wiegte sie in hin und her.

Eigentlich war es ihm verboten nach 22 Uhr die Bewohner noch zu stören, aber er konnte schlecht eine Frau und ihr Kind hier stehen lassen, oder? Zögernd griff er nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer. "Huntzburger!", kam es nach dem 1. Klingeln, offensichtlich war er noch nicht zu Bett gegangen. "Mr. Huntzburger, es tut mir wirklich Leid sie stören zu müssen, aber hier ist eine Frau, die sie zu sprechen wünscht", sagte er und hoffte das er keinen Ärger bekommen würde. Nach einer kurzen Pause, fragte Logan kühl nach: "Wie heißt sie?" "Rory Gilmore, Sir!"

**Teil 1**

"Rory Gilmore, Sir!"

Vor Überraschung lies Logan fast den Telefonhörer fallen. Er hatte noch gearbeitet als der Portier ihn angerufen hatte, und auch wenn er mit vielem gerechnet hatte, damit nicht. Rory Gilmore, seine Ace... Aber sie war nicht länger seine Ace, das war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fragte sich was sie wohl wollte. "Ich komme runter!", sagte er knapp und stand auf. Er würde es sicher gleich erfahren.

Als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sah Rory nervös auf. Sie hatte ihre Tochter Sophie inzwischen wieder in den Schlaf gewiegt und hoffte nun das sie irgendwie mit Logan reden könnte. Sie wollte nicht um Hilfe bitten und schon gar nicht bei ihm, denn sie wusste das sie seine Hilfe nicht verdiente, aber es war ja nicht nur für sie. Es war für ihre Tochter und dafür war sie bereit alles zu tun.

Als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete, konnte er sie sehen. Sie sah müde aus, und in ihren Armen lag ein schlafendes Kind, aber ihre Augen leuchteten ihn an. Er konnte darin sehen wie schwer es ihr fiel das zu tun, und das sie es nicht für sich tat. Und das sie Angst hatte. Angst das er ihr nicht helfen würde, das sie dahin zurück musste wo sie herkam. Er hatte soviele Fragen, aber er wollte sie nicht hier unten stellen. Vielleicht wollte er ihre Antworten nicht hören, aber er wollte eines. Ihr helfen. Denn er wusste das sie nicht zu ihm kommen würde wenn sie es nicht wirklich bräuchte. "Steig ein!", lächelte er sie warm an. Zaghaft kam sie zu ihm , während er die Taste für den 5. Stock drückte. Als sich die Türen schlossen, nickte er dem Portier noch einmal freundlich zu, dann wand er sich an Rory. "Wie heißt sie?", fragte er und sah dabei auf das Kind in ihren Armen. "Sophie Lorelai", antwortete Rory. "Sophie", murmelte Logan leise. "Ja, Sophie", wiederholte Rory.

Den Rest der Fahrt sagte keiner mehr was, sie dachten einfach nur jeder über den anderen nach.

Als der Fahrstuhl hielt wartete Rory bis Logan ausgestiegen war. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, das er sie nicht abgewiesen hatte, das er so freundlich zu ihr war, trotz allem was sie ihm angetan hatte. Lächelnd hielt Logan ihr die Tür auf und schüchtern ging sie an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung. Sofort empfing sie Wärme und Sicherheit. Sie wusste das ihr nun nichts mehr passieren konnte. Viel wichtiger, das ihrem Kind nichts passieren konnte.

"Das Bad ist die zweite Tür links, ich denke du kannst eines gebrauchen. Ich leg dir gleich was zum schlafen raus, ich weiß nur wirklich nicht was ich mit Sophie machen soll, denn auf Kinderbesuch bin ich nicht eingerichtet. Wie dem auch sei, mein Schlafzimmer ist die zweite Tür rechts, es wurde heute frisch bezogen, also solltest du darin schlafen können", sagte Logan nachdem sie beide in eine unbequeme Stille gefallen war.

"Ich werde nicht in deinem Bett schlafen, eine Couch reicht völlig", protestierte Rory. Es war schon genug das sie hier war, da sollte sie nicht auch noch in seinem Bett schlafen. "Du wirst, es ist ein Doppelbett, also solltest du darin mit Sophie schlafen können. Ich mach mir ein Gästezimmer fertig. Nimm dir ihm Bad einfach alles was du brauchst", bestimmte Logan und verschwand in einer der vielen Türen.

Sie wusste das er nicht eher aufhören würde, bis sie es akzeptiert hatte, also gab sie nach und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war riesengroß und das Bett sah unglaublich warm und weich aus. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern wann sie das letzte Mal in einem Bett gelegen hatte das wirklich bequem war, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, es war zu lange her.

Als Logan das Wasserrauschen hörte, ging er in sein Zimmer und nahm aus dem Schrank ein Handtuch. Er hing es über die Heizung und ging zum Bett indem das kleine Mädchen lag. "Sophie", flüsterte er leise.

_Flashback_

_"Möchtest du eines Tages Kinder haben?", fragte Rory plötzlich. Verwundert sah Logan sie an. "Ich muss einen Erben haben", wich er ihrer Frage aus. "Nein, nicht ob du musst, sondern ob du willst", widersprach Rory. _

_Gedankenverloren sah er sie an. Er konnte es sich vorstellen Kinder zu haben. Mit ihr als Mutter. "Sicher. Einen Jungen würd ich Marcus taufen und ein Mädchen Sophie", sagte er. "Das Mädchen müsste einen Doppelnamen haben, denn ich will den Namen Lorelai weitergeben", bestimmte Rory. _

_Logan lächelte glücklich. Sie wollte also auch Kinder. Kinder mit ihm._

_Flashback Ende_

Rory wusch sich das Gesicht und die Hände. Es tat gut sich wieder sauber zu fühlen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Komm rein!", forderte sie ihn auf. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an ihn herein zu bitten, wo sie doch in seiner Wohnung war. "Sie schläft immer noch friedlich", sagte Logan leise. "Sie ist ein sehr friedliches Baby", antwortete Rory.

"Ich hab dir ein Handtuch rausgelegt, da du morgen früh duschen solltest. Eine Zahnbürste findest du im Schrank, und ein Jogginganzug liegt auf dem Bett", räusperte Logan sich, nachdem sich wieder die Stille zwischen ihnen ausgebreitete hatte, die da war seit sie die Wohnung betreten hatte.

"Danke! Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich dir dafür danken kann! Du hilfst mir jetzt, obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe. Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte Rory mit brüchiger Stimme und ihre blauen Augen glitzerten verdächtig. "Morgen", war alles was Logan antwortete, dann ging er ins Gästezimmer das er vorbereitet hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Logan die Uhr an der Wand. Er war seit 43 Minuten wach, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen.

Er dachte an den letzten Abend, oder besser gesagt, an die letzte Nacht. Er fragte sich warum sie hier war. 4 Jahre. 4 Jahre war es jetzt her.

Was war passiert das sie ausgerechnet jetzt zurück kam?

Ihre Tochter an sich gepresst betrachtete Rory den Wecker. Die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, aber sie wischte sie nicht weg.

Sie sollte nicht hier sein, nicht mehr. Aber es war für ihre Tochter. Sie schloss die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Um 7 Uhr hielt Logan es nicht länger in dem Bett aus. Er stand auf und ging als erstes in die Küche, denn er war nicht verrückt genug Rory ohne Kaffee aufzuwecken. Während der Kaffee durch den Filter lief dachte er darüber nach wie es früher war. Jeden Morgen war er kurz vor dem Wecker aufgewacht und hatte leise Kaffee gekocht. Jeden Morgen, bis er eines Tages nicht mehr neben ihr aufwachte. Er lächelte Bitter bei der Erinnerung daran. Bis heute hatte er diesen Schmerz nicht vergessen und das würde er wohl auch niemals können.

Der Geruch von Kaffee weckte Rory auf. Er roch stark und verführerisch gut. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Sie wollte sich gerade wundern wo sie war, als ihr alles wieder einfiel. Schnell richtete sie sich auf. "Logan", sagte sie leise und versuchte auf zu stehen ohne Sophie zu wecken.

"Ich dachte du könntest einen Kaffee gebrauchen", sagte Logan und hielt ihr den Becher hin, aber Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte schon genug für sie getan. "So sollte es nicht sein!", flüsterte sie. "Du solltest nicht so nett sein, du solltest nicht ins Gästezimmer gehen während ich in deinem Bett schlafe, du solltest mir keinen Kaffee bringen und du solltest erst Recht nicht so tun als hätte ich nichts getan!"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Logan sie. "Nimm den Kaffee und geh duschen, danach können wir alles andere bereden", sagte er laut.

Er wusste das es ihr Leid tat, das sie ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber er war froh ihr helfen zu können. Denn ganz egal wie sehr sie in verletzt hatte, er würde sie immer lieben.

Seine Augen sagten ihr das Widerstand zwecklos war und so beugte sie sich und griff nach dem Becher. "Wer hätte gedacht das ich dich jemals überreden müsste Kaffee zu trinken", versuchte Logan zu scherzen, aber Rory fühlte sich dadurch nicht besser.

Als sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, schloß sie genieserisch die Augen. "Das tut gut!", flüsterte sie leise. Es war lange her das sie einen anständigen Kaffee getrunken hatte und dieser hier war wirklich gut. Er hatte immer gut Kaffee kochen können.

Nachdem sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie das Logan ihr ein Handtuch hin hielt. "Jetzt geh schon, ich pass auf Sophie auf", nickte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

Es sollte nicht so sein, dachte sie erneut, als sie das Schlafzimmer verließ. Es sollte ganz und gar nicht so sein.

Zärtlich strich er Sophie über die Wange. Sie war wirklich ein süßes Kind, ganz die Mutter. Aber jetzt sollte er auf der Arbeit anrufen, das er nicht kommen würde.

Er kannte die Nummer auswendig, so oft hatte er sie gewählt. Nachdem sie verschwunden war, hatte er eigentlich nur noch gearbeitet, jeden Tag, meistens bis zum Morgengrauen, nur um dann weiter zu machen. Und obwohl es so lange her war, tat er es noch immer.

Sie trocknete sich die Haare mit dem Handtuch und betrachtete sich gedankenverloren im Spiegel. Das Wasser mochte den Schmutz, aber nicht ihre Schuldgefühlte fort gewaschen haben. Sie hatte ihn damals so sehr verletzt und nun half er ihr aus dem heraus zu kommen, was sie angerichtet hatte. Sie hatte ihr Leben zerstört, als sie beschlossen hatte zu gehen. Aber nun war es zu spät.

Nur mit dem Handtuch umschlungen kam sie in die Küche. Logan lies bereits den Kaffee durchlaufen und las in der Zeitung. Es erinnerte sie so an früher, als noch alles in Ordnung war. Sie lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung daran.

"Was ist passiert seit... damals?", fragte Logan sie. Rory seufzte und setzte sich.

"Ich bin nicht stolz auf das was passiert, im Gegenteil, ich bereue es jeden Tag.

Nachdem ich... gegangen war, zog ich zu Jess. Ich kündigte meinen Job, gab alles auf um mit ihm nach Philladelphia zu kommen. Am Anfang war es unglaublich, wir heirateten und waren glücklich. Aber dann ging es immer mehr bergab. Er hinderte mich daran zu arbeiten und kam immer öfter betrunken nach hause. Manchmal schlug er mich, aber ich konnte ihn nicht verlassen. Ich wollte nicht alles ohne Grund aufgegeben haben. Als ich herausfand das ich schwanger war, wurde es für ein, zwei Monate besser, dann wurde es wieder wie früher. Wir wurden immer ärmer und unser Leben wurde immer erbärmlicher. Den Kontakt zu meinem altem Leben hatte ich aufgegeben als ich dich verließ, also konnte ich keine Hilfe erwarten. Ich began zu betteln und alles was ich bekam, gab ich Sophie. Sie war mein Lebensinhalt. Neulich Abend kam er betrunken nach hause. Er wollte Sophie schlagen und da konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Solange er Sophie gut behandelte war ich bereit gewesen zu bleiben, aber er wurde zur Gefahr für sie. Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte, aber ich hatte deinen Weg verfolgt. Ich hoffte das du mir helfen würdest. Nicht um Meinetwillen, aber für Sophie", erzählte Rory mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Logan sah sie besorgt an. "Du hättest früher gehen sollen. Er hat dir so viel angetan", flüsterte er und strich ihr zärtlich die Tränen weg.

"Ich hatte es verdient", schluchzte Rory nun. Logan hielt es nicht mehr aus, er ertrug es nicht sie so leiden zu sehen. Er stand auf und schlang die Arme um sie. "Niemand hat das verdient!", flüsterte er ihr immer und immer wieder ins Ohr, während er sie wie ein kleines Baby wiegte. Und ganz sicher nicht du, schickte er in Gedanken hinterher.

Als Rory die Augen aufschlug war es dunkel. Hastig tastete sie nach Sophie aber sie konnte sie nicht finden. Panik setzte ein, als sie Sophie plötzlich erfreut quietschen hören konnte. Anscheinend hatte Logan sich gut um sie gekümmert. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging in Richtung der Tür hinter der sie das Wohnzimmer vermutete. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln als sie die Tür öffnete und sah wie Logan mit Sophie spielte. So hätte es sein sollen, dachte sie glücklich. Sie wünschte sich von ganzen Herzen das es so sein könnte. Das Sophie Logans Kind war und sie eine glückliche Familie sein könnten, aber das waren sie nicht und das würden sie nie sein, zu sehr hatte sie ihn verletzt.

"Wieder zurück unter den Lebenden?", fragte Logan scherzhaft als er Rory bemerkte, die gedankenverloren im Türrahmen stand.

"Was?", fragte sie erschrocken.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du hattest nur so tief und fest geschlafen das man meinen könnte das du nicht wieder aufwachst. Eigentlich kein Thema über das man scherze machen sollte", meinte Logan, dem es im nachhinein leid tat das er die Bemerkung gemacht hatte. Eine Welt ohne Rory war wirklich nichts worüber er nachdenken wollte.

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun, eigentlich ist daran ja nicht schlimmes. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken versunken und hab es deswegen nicht gleich mitbekommen", erwiderte Rory lächelnd und nahm Sophie auf den Arm die sie daraufhin empört ansah.

"Sieht aus als hättest du einen neuen Fan", sagte sie lachend und strich ihrer Tochter eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Danach war es eine Weile einfach nur still, keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen sollte. Nach einer Weile räusperte Rory sich. "Ich bring Sophie dann man ins Bett. Ich versprech dir morgen sind wir weg und belästigen dich nicht mehr", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich wo sie hin sollte, zu ihrer Mutter hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt, eigentlich hatte sie den zu keinem mehr und sie war sich sicher das nicht alle sie mit so offenen Armen wie Logan empfangen würde.

"Es macht mir auch nichts aus wenn ihr länger bleibt", versicherte Logan ihr.

Bei diesen Worten traten Rory erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Auch Sophie begann nun zu weinen und Rory wiegte sie beruhigend.

"Aber es sollte dir etwas ausmachen. Ich hab dich verletzt und jetzt spazier ich einfach hier rein und stell alles auf den Kopf. Du solltest wütend sein und schreien, mir sagen das du mich nie wieder sehen willst. Stattdessen kümmerst du dich um mich und Sophie und stellst dafür alles auf den Kopf"

"Ich könnte dir nicht einfach die Hilfe verweigern. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, zugegeben, eigentlich sogar einen ziemlich großen Fehler, aber so sind Menschen nun mal. Ich bin doch auch alles andere als perfekt, selbst wenn du es jetzt gerade so hinstellst. Vielleicht sollten wir uns beide mal fragen wie es dazukommen konnte das Jess' Worte zu deinem Herzen durchgedrungen sind. Du solltest aufhören, dich selbst anzuklagen. Manchmal muss man einfach verzeihen, auch sich selbst", widersprach Logan sanft. Er ertrug es nicht den ganzen Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er wünschte er könnte das alles ungeschehen machen, er wünschte sich das es alles nur ein Traum war. Dass er gleich aufwachen würde und ihr einen Kaffee machen. Aber es war kein Alptraum, so sehr sie sich das auch beide wünschten.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

**Teil 3**

Während Rory Sophie schlafen legte, dachte sie über das nach was Logan gesagt hatte. _'Ich bin doch auch alles andere als perfekt...' _  
Sie hatte es immer angestrebt, die Perfektion. Sie war die perfekte Tochter gewesen und die perfekte Enkelin. Sie hatte den perfekten Abschluss gemacht und die perfekten Freunde gehabt hat. Da war Dean, der perfekte erste Freund, fürsorglich und nett. Jess, der perfekte Bad Boy, aber über die Phase kam sie rüber. Zumindest hatte sie das immer gedacht, bis er plötzlich wieder vor der Tür stand und ihr die ganze Perfektion nahm. Vielleicht hatte sie sich letztendlich zu viel abverlangt. Vielleicht gab es die Perfektion nicht.  
Sie wünschte sich das sie das glauben konnte. Das es einfach nur ein Fehler war denn man vergab und das es in Ordnung war sich von Logan auffangen zu lassen. Aber sie wusste das es dass nicht war. Es war nicht in Ordnung ihm erst das Herz zu brechen und dann, wenn sie merkte das sie ihr eigenes Leben dabei zerbrochen hatte, zu erwarten das er die Scherben aufhob.

Logan hoffte das sie auf ihn hörte und sich selbst vergab, oder zumindest damit anfing. Sie sollte glücklich sein und ihren Traum leben, selbst wenn er seinen Traum vor 4 Jahren aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte das alles für sich selbst längst aufgegeben, aber zu zusehen wie sie sich das selbst verwehrte, war zu viel für ihn.  
Plötzlich viel ihm ihre Mutter ein. Irgendjemand sollte ihr sagen das Rory hier war, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber dieser irgendjemand sollte Rory sein.  
Nachde 5 Minuten vergangen waren und Rory noch immer nicht zurück kam, ging er zu ihr in 'ihr' Zimmer. Sie versuchte offenbar noch Sophie davon zu überzeugen im Bett zu bleiben. Wenn sie bei Sophie war, schien sie wieder die alte zu sein. Ihre Augen funkelten und sie lachte wieder. Doch sobald sie ihn bemerkte war da wieder dieser Schatten. "Ich wollte gleich kommen, aber irgendwie scheint Sophie noch ein wenig aufgedreht zu sein", sagte sie entschuldigend, fast als würde sie erwarten das er mit ihr schimpfen würde, weil sie so lange brauchte.  
"Auch so brave Kinder wie so Sophie können anstrengend werden", sagte er lächelnd.

"Ich komm wirklich gleich", sagte Rory, als Logan einfach da stand. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ein wenig unwohl wenn er da stand und sie beobachtete. Es war lange her das jemand sie einfach beobachtete und sie war es nicht mehr gewöhnt. Früher hatte Logan es oft gemacht, er hatte immer gesagt das es einfach Spaß machte seiner wunderschönen Freundin zu beobachten und sie hatte jedesmal gelacht. Sie hatte es nie ganz nachvollziehen können, er konnte wirklich besseres mit seiner Zeit anfangen als sie zu beobachten.

Seufzend ging Logan wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte es vermisst sie in der Nähe zu haben und sie zu beobachten. Er hatte es immer gerne getan, meistens waren es ganz alltägliche Sachen gewesen, aber er genoß es einfach Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Nach einer Weile kam Rory tatsächlich nach.  
"Wie gesagt morgen sind wir wieder weg. Wir fallen dir sowieso schon genug zur Last", sagte sie bestimmt, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Logan, wohlwissend das sie darauf keine Antwort hatte. Hätte sie eine, wäre sie nicht hier.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich zu Mom, nach Stars Hallow", sagte Rory.  
"Dann solltest du sie eventuell anrufen. Ich sage dir das wirklich nicht gerne, aber sie wird dich nach 4 Jahren nicht unbedingt mit offenen Armen empfangen. Nachdem du einfach... verschwunden bist, war sie am Boden zerstört, sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Das erste Jahr hat sie immer noch darauf gewartet das du wieder kommst, aber danach hat sie so getan als hätte es dich nie gegeben. Ich denke es war einfach ihre Art und Weise mit dem Schmerz umzugehen. Denn gelitten haben wir alle", sagte Logan. Er wünschte sich das er etwas anderes sagen könnte, aber Lügen würden sie nicht weiter bringen.

"Nicht alle sind so perfekt wie du", sagte Rory mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
"Niemand ist perfekt", sagte Logan kopfschüttelnd. "Perfektion gibt es einfach nicht, nicht für uns Menschen. Jeder macht Fehler, es kommt nur darauf an wie man mit diesen Fehlern umgeht. Ob man verzeiht... oder nicht. Ich denke ja das man verzeihen sollte, denn jeder Mensch hat schon einmal Fehler gemacht."

Rory sah ihn mit wässerigen Augen an. Wie kam es das er noch immer genau wusste was er sagen musste? Wie kam es das er noch immer die Antworten auf die Fragen gab die sie nicht aussprach?  
"Bekomm ich das Telefon?", fragte sie leise. Wortlos reichte Logan ihr das Telefon hinüber und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer. Dankbar sah sie ihm nach und begann nervös die Nummer ein zu tippen.  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute ging der Anrufbeantworter ran.  
"Hallo hier sind Lorelai und Luke Gilmore. Hinterlass doch eine Nachricht, wenn es dringend ist, wir haben gerade entweder keine Lust oder keine Zeit ans Telephon zu gehen, vielleicht auch beides"  
Erschrocken legte Rory auf. Wie hatte sie ihre Mutter vermisst, aber was passierte wenn sie einfach vor sie treten würde, so nach dem Motto. 'Hallo hier bin ich. Tut mir Leid das ich 4 Jahre nichts von mir hab hören lassen, aber ich weiß nicht wohin, würdest du mir vielleicht helfen?'

"Nur der Anrufbeantworter?", fragte Logan, der im Türrahmen lehnte.  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. "Ja", antwortete sie danach. "Ich werde morgen einfach hinfahren."  
"Vielleicht bleibst du einfach hier und tastest dich langsam wieder an deine Mutter ran. Sie wird am Anfang sicher wütend sein, aber sie wird auch erleichtert sein. Sie hat dich vermisst, Rory", erwiderte Logan.  
"Ich kann nicht bleiben", widersprach Rory.  
"Weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast? Hast du mal an die Fehler gedacht die ich gemacht habe? Ich hab dich doch mehr als einmal das Herz gebrochen. Sei nicht so streng zu dir", sagte Logan und ging. Er wusste das er heute Abend nichts mehr erreichen würde, aber vielleicht hatte er morgen mehr Glück.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Logan von Tellergeklapper auf. Verschlafen stand er auf und zog sich an, bevor er in die Küche ging. Rory war gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken und er sah das sie auch Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte. "Morgen", begrüßte er sie und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. "Willst du auch einen?", fragte er obwohl es eigentlich eine rethorische Frage war.  
Noch bevor Rory antworten konnte, hatte Logan eine zweite Tasse herausgeholt und schenkte ihr gerade ein, als Rory den Kopf schüttelte.  
Verblüfft stellte Logan die Kaffekanne und die Tasse ab. "Willst du wirklich keinen oder willst du mich nur nicht ausnutzen?"

Rory seufzte, er kannte sie einfach zu gut. "Es ist einfach nicht richtig", sagte sie und setzte sich.  
Logan schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte aber diesmal nicht sie zu überzeugen, wofür sie dankbar war. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst wieder daran gewöhnen, denn sie würde heute gehen, so wie sie es ihm versprochen hatte.

Keiner der beiden sagte was, während sie am Tisch saßen.  
"Ich muss los. Dad killt mich wenn ich mir 2 Tage hintereinander frei nehme", meinte Logan schließlich und stand auf.  
"Wenn du wiederkommst wird es so sein, als wäre ich nie hergekommen", versprach Rory.  
"Sei nicht albern! Es wird nie wieder so werden, Rory", sagte Logan bestimmt. "Denk über alles nach was ich dir gesagt habe."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Rory Logan nach, als er ging. "Mach ich!", flüsterte sie leise, als sie die Tür hinter ihm zufallen hörte.

Starli


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Als er auf der Arbeit war, konnte Logan sich nicht konzentrieren. Nicht das er wirklich gedacht hätte, dass er das könnte, aber trotzdem war es frustrierend. Seufzend beendetet er das Telefongespräch während dem er erfolglos versuchte hatte den Preis einer Zeitung runter zu handeln. Der Preis war wirklich überteuert, aber er würde ihn wohl zahlen müssen.

"Ich geh in die Mittagspause", verabschiedete Logan sich von seiner Sekretärin und verschwand aus dem Bürogebäude. Er wusste nicht wirklich wo er hin sollte, eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger, also lief er einfach durch die Gegend. Nach einer Weile begann es zu regnen, aber es störte ihn nicht, denn so sah es auch in ihm aus.

Rory presste Sophie enger an sich, als es zu regnen began. Sie hoffte das es bald wieder aufhörte, denn sie würde noch 2 Stunden warten müssen bis ihr Zug kam und Sophie würde krank werden wenn sie in dieser Kälte so nass wurde.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie plötzlich jemand. Aber Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Sie brauchte keine Hilfe. Trotzdem gingen ihr Logans Worte immer noch im Kopf herum. '_Ich denke das man verzeihen sollte, denn jeder Mensch hat schon einmal Fehler gemacht...'_

Sie wusste das er damit nicht sich oder ihre Mutter gemeint hatte. Er hatte gemeint das sie sich selbst verzeihen sollte. Nur war es manchmal so viel einfach zu verzeihen als verzeihen zu lassen...

Logan bemerkte erst wie spät es war, als er am Bahnhof war. Er wusste das er nun zu spät zu einem Meeting kommen würde und dass sein Vater einen Wutanfall bekommen würde. Aber es interesiert ihn nicht. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre Rory noch einmal gegangen, auch wenn er wusste das sie eigentlich gar nicht wirklich zurück gekommen war.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf der anderen Straßenseite eine Frau auf. Sie presste ein Kind an sich und sah immer wieder besorgt zum Himmel hinauf sah. Er spürte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, denn er wusste genau wer diese Frau war.

Als er bemerkte das er im Kopf eine Pro und Contra Liste machte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Rory verbracht. Zielstrebig ging er auf die Frau zu.

Rory musterte gerade erneut besorgt den Himmel, als jemand eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. "Logan", flüsterte sie.

Seine braunen Augen sahen sie fast bittend an. "Lass mich dir doch helfen."

Lautlos begannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen und als Logan sie in den Arm nahm wehrte sie sich nicht. Vielleicht war es schwach und falsch, aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu widerstehen. Sie wollte einfach nur wieder Geborgen und in Sicherheit sein umgeben von Liebe und Wärme. Sie wollte wieder glücklich sein.

Erleichtert merkte Logan, dass Rory sich nicht zurück zog, als er sie umarmte. Er würde sie gerne etwas näher ziehen, aber Sophie lag noch immer in ihren Armen.

Wie als hätte Sophie nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand an sie dachte, begann sie lautstark sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Sofort löste Rory sich von Logan und wiegte Sophie sanft. "Alles ist gut", flüsterte sie sanft und zum ersten Mal glaubte sie daran. Sie hatte sich vielleicht noch nicht vergeben und sie würde nie verstehen wie Logan es konnte, aber sie war auf dem Weg sich zu verzeihen.

"Lässt du mich endlich helfen?", fragte Logan erneut. Er wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass Rory sich umarmen lies, oder ob es überhaupt irgendwas zu bedeuten hatte, aber er hoffte wirklich das sie sich endlich verzeihen würde.

"Wenn du wirklich willst", antwortete Rory leise und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

"Wissen sie wo mein Sohn ist?", blaffte Mitchum Huntzburger Logan's Sekretärin an. Logan war bereits 10 Minuten zu spät zu einem wichtigen Meeting und das war alles andere als akzeptabel.

"Nein, Sir! Er meinte nur das er nun eine Mittagspause machen würde", antwortete sie verängstigt.

Mitchum grummelte verärgert etwas, bevor er sein Handy heraus holte und Logans Nummer eingab.

"Sie haben die Nummer von Logan Huntzburger gewählt. Leider bin ich zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen. Hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht oder versuchen sie es später nocheinmal!"

"Wo steckst der nur?"

Der Portier war überrascht zu sehen, das Logan Huntzburger bereits gegen die Mittagszeit wieder kam. Normalerweise kam er erst gegen 23 Uhr wieder, manchmal sogar erst gegen 4 Uhr morgens.

Aber nicht nur das, er war in Begleitung der Frau, die vorgestern um Einlas gebeten hatte. Er fragte sich in welcher Beziehung die beiden standen. Er hatte Logan oft rein und rausgehen sehen in den letzten 2 Jahren, aber niemals hatte er eine Frau dabei gehabt.

"Ich brauch dringend eine eigene Wohnung", murmelte Rory leise, nachdem sie mit Logan in seine Wohnung gegangen war. "Geh ich dir schon auf die Nerven?", fragte Logan gespielt verletzt.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich und Sophie werden dir irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen und das würde ich gerne vermeiden", sagte Rory schnell. Logan tat so viel für sie, da sollte er nicht glauben das sie undankbar war.

"Das weiß ich doch! Hör zu, ich würde wirklich gerne bleiben, aber Dad wird mich sowieso schon killen weil ich ein Meeting verpasse, da muss er nicht unbedingt hier auftauchen und mitbekommen das du wieder da bist", sagte Logan und versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen.

"Geh schon! Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, Sophie ist zwar noch klein, aber sie hat ja mich", sagte Rory und sah ihn nun ganz offen an.

"Da hat sie wirklich Glück!"

Das erste Meeting war bereits fertig, als Logan endlich den Konferenzsaal betrat. Wütend ging Mitchum auf ihn zu. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden!", brüllte er gleich los, aber Logan schien das nicht zu bemerken. "Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Dad! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber mir kam was wichtiges dazwischen, sicher verstehst du das!"

"Was könnte wichtiger sein, als das hier, Logan! Was glaubst du wie ich vor diesen Männern da stand als ich zugeben musste das du einfach verschwunden bist!"

"Ich wusste doch das du es verstehst!", redete Logan unbeirrt weiter und setzte sich. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben gegen seinen Vater anzubrüllen, es brachte ja doch nichts.

Summend brachte Rory Sophie ins Bett. Der Tag war zwar erst zur Hälfte rum, aber schon sehr anstrengend für sie gewesen.

"Er ist wirklich einmalig!", flüsterte Rory leise und sah auf ihre unschuldige Tochter. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie, wenn sie könnte, die Zeit zurück drehen würde und bei Logan bleiben würde. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als wieder mit Logan zusammen sein, aber dann würde es diesen kleinen Engel nicht geben und den würde sie für nichts auf dieser Welt hergeben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Es war nun 3 Tage her das er aufgewacht war ohne das Rory da war. Zuerst hatte er gedacht das sie nur schon Essen holte, aber dann merkte er wie still es war. Zu still. Auch Sophie war nicht mehr da.

Er hatte jeden Tag darauf gewartet das sie wieder kommen würde, denn er wusste das sie ohne ihn nichts mehr hatte. Sie würde nicht überleben können. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gehofft, dass sie zu ihrer Mutter konnte. Das sie zu IHM konnte, würde nicht einmal seine naive Rory glauben.

Doch langsam wurde er nervös, langsam sollte sie wieder kommen. Noch einmal zog er den Zettel heraus der in Sophies Bett gelegen hatte.

_**Ich muss gehen und ich werde Sophie mitnehmen!**_

_**Rory**_

Er war vollkommen zerknittert und man konnte die Schrift kaum noch lesen, so oft hatte er den Zettel zerknüllt und wieder glatt gestrichen, aber er kannte den Text auswendig. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht zu gehen. Er versuchte sich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern an dem sie noch da war, aber es war alles vollkommen verschwommen.

Er hatte mal wieder was getrunken und als er nach hause kam, hatte Rory das Essen noch nicht fertig gehabt, sie war gerade dabei Sophie zu stillen. Er hatte sie angebrüllt und ausgeholt um sie zu schlagen, aber durch den Alkoholschleier hatte er Sophie getroffen. Zumindest dachte er das, aber da Rory aufgeschrien hatte, hatte er wohl doch Rory getroffen, sie war weg gegangen und hatte Sophie zu Bett gebracht, danach hatte sie schweigend das Essen zu Ende gemacht. Nichts hatte darauf hin gedeutet das er am nächsten Tag in einem leeren Bett aufwachen würde.

**  
--**

Gegen 22 Uhr kam Logan leise in seine Wohnung. Als er sah das aus dem Wohnzimmer blaues Licht kam, musste er lächeln. Es war schön das wieder jemand da war, der auf ihn wartete.  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er hinein und machte den Fernseher auf.  
"Hey!", hörte er Rory plötzlich verschlafen von der Couch. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu ihr um. "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."  
"Schon gut", beruhigte Rory ihn und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Wir sollten sowieso reden."  
Logan wusste das sie Recht hatte und auch wenn er das am liebsten bis zum nächsten Tag aufschieben würde, wusste er das es schwierig werde würde. Er hatte die ganze nächste Woche schon geplant, was hieß, das er meistens erst so spät nach hause kommen würde. Danach konnte er wieder neu planen und dann würde er anfangen wieder 'familienfreundlicher' zu planen, aber zur Zeit hatte er das eben noch nicht.

"Wir müssen das irgendwie absprechen, Logan! Vermutlich muss ich die nächste Zeit hier bleiben, so unangenehm mir das ist. Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen wo ich einen Job bekommen kann, aber es wird schwierig mit Sophie. Ich will sie nicht von einer Nanny betreuen lassen, außerdem fehlt mir das Geld dafür", fing Rory an. Sie wusste das Logan wahrscheinlich noch müder war als sie, aber sie wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

"Bei der Times ist ein Job als Reporterin frei, außerdem bin ich da der Big Boß und kann dir eine Sondererlaubnis für Sophie ausstellen. Was hältst du davon wenn wir das morgen bereden? Ich bin wirklich müde, die Tage wo mein Dad da ist, sind noch anstrengender als sonst", schlug Logan ihr vor und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
"Nur eine Sache noch", sagte Rory, bevor er aufstehen konnte. Auffordernd sah Logan sie an.  
"Danke!"

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker unbarmherzig früh. Logan musste sich regelrecht hoch quälen, aber der Gedanke das Rory in der Küche auf ihn wartete, lies ihn lächeln.

Rory haute verschlafen auf den Wecker. Widerwillig stand sie auf und zog sich an um Kaffee zu kochen. Gähnend kam sie in die Küche und stellte fest das Logan bereits wach war, denn der Kaffee lief bereits durch die Maschine und er las schon Zeitung. Mit einem Schlag war die Müdigkeit weg. "Morgen!", begrüßte sie ihn und sah wie Logan freudig die Zeitung zusammen legte.  
Zielstrebig ging sie zur Kaffeemaschine und holte 2 Tassen heraus. "Und, was gibt es neues?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Die Times hatte eine Spitzenreporterin eingestellt, Jess Marianno wurde von Frau und Kind verlassen, Rory Gilmore versucht sich selbst zu verzeihen", sagte Logan mit einem Lachen. Es war ein altes Spiel von ihnen das derjenige der die Zeitung las, die Neuigkeiten durch Neues aus ihrem Leben zu ersetzten.  
"Da draußen tobt ja echt das Leben", scherzte Rory und reichte ihm seinen Kaffee. "Aber schade das die Times jetzt keinen Job mehr für mich hat, wo sie doch diese Spitzenreporterin eingestellt hat."  
"So bescheiden wie immer, Ace!", lachte Logan.

Es tat gut ihren alten Spitznamen zu hören. Ace. Sie hatte es vermisst, dass jemand sie so nannte.  
"Und du übertreibst, wie üblich. Ich habe seit 4 Jahren nichts mehr geschrieben, Logan", erinnerte sie ihn.  
"Sowas ist wie Fahrrad fahren, man verlernt es nicht. Aber egal, komm heute gegen 13 Uhr zur Times, bring Sophie ruhig mit, dann begrüss ich dich offiziel im Team!"  
"Ich werde pünktlich sein", versprach Rory.  
"Daran hab ich merkwürdigerweise nicht die geringsten Zweifel", meinte Logan sarkastisch.  
Gespielt beleidigt steckte Rory ihm die Zunge raus, bevor sie beide anfingen zu lachen. Für den Moment war in dieser Welt alles in Ordnung.

**  
--**

Jess Mariano war wieder in einer Bar und bereits einige getrunken. "Noch ein Bier", lallte er und griff in seine Tasche. Lange würde das Geld, dass Rory da gelassen hatte, nicht mehr reichen, aber das störte ihn nicht. Sie würde wieder kommen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Sie selbst würde sich vielleicht durchkämpfen können, aber nicht mir Sophie. Und Hilfe würde sie keine bekommen. Sie war vor 4 Jahren einfach gegangen, hatte nie etwas von sich hören lassen, sie würdealles andere als willkommen sein in ihrer alten Welt.  
Sie gehörte ihm und nur ihm, bald würde sie das einsehen und wieder kommen und dann würde sie dafür büßen mussen das sie wirklich naiv genug gewesen war zu glauben das sie ohne ihn und nur mit einem Baby überleben konnte.  
Sie war doch längst vergessen worden überall. Er war alles was sie noch hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**

Nervös ging Rory um Punkt 13 Uhr auf Logans Büro zu. Die Sekretärin schien etwas sagen zu wollen, als sie einfach direkt zur Tür ging, aber sie klopfte schon an.  
"Herein!", hörte sie Logan von der anderen Seite. Schüchtern öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein.  
"Pünktlich auf die Minute, meine Ace", begrüßte Logan sie freudig. Sophie hatte sie an der Hand, aber sie riss sich los und rannte auf wackligen Beinen zu Logan, der sie auffing, als sie zu fallen drohte.

Neugierig sah die Sekretärin in das Büro ihres Chefs. Sie hatte nie etwas über das Privatleben mitbekommen, obwohl sie schon seit gut 3 Jahren hier arbeitete.  
Die Frau die gerade gekommen war, würde sie unter normalen Umständen für seine Frau gehalten, aber sie würde wissen wenn er verheiratet wäre und ein Kind hätte, es hätte in der Zeitung gestanden. Trotzdem, sie sahen wie eine Familie aus, als Logan das kleine Kind lachend auffing und sie auf den Arm nahm.  
Die Frau entschuldigte sich und nahm ihm das Kind ab. Sie schien ihn irgendwas zu fragen, denn er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er sah anders aus als sonst. Er sah glücklich aus. Ihr war nie aufgefallen das er immer von einer dunklen Wolke umgeben zu sein schien, bis sie ihn nun wirklich glücklich sah. Sie konnten in seine Augen alles Glück dieser Welt sehen... und Liebe. Er liebe diese Frau und das Kind.

"Wo werde ich arbeiten?", fragte Rory nervös. Sie wusste nicht wie das hier werden sollte. Sie hatte immer für alles arbeiten müssen, aber sie wusste das sie ihren Stolz nun runter schlucken musste. Sie konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten stolz zu sein. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst davor, das Getuschel zu hören, das Getuschel darüber das sie diesen Job nur bekommen hatte weil sie mit Logan in Kontakt stand. Sie wusste was alle denken würde. Sie würden denken das Sophie Logan's Kind war und sie ein One-Night-Stand das außer Kontrolle geraten war. Und das schlimmste war, dass sie Recht hatten, wenn sie sagten das sie diesen Job nur bekommen hatte, weil sie eine Beziehung mit Logan hatte.  
"Reportagen", antwortete Logan und sah sie aufmunternd an. "Du schaffst das!", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie merkte das er so nah war, dass sie seinen Atem spüren könnte.

Er öffnete nun eine Tür und sofort spürte sie alle Blicke auf sich und Logan. Er deutete auf einen leeren Schreibtisch und sie hob Sophie hoch um zu verhindern das sie weglief. Unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen ging sie zu dem Schreibtisch.  
"Wir haben ein neues Mitglied. Das ist Rory Gilmore! Ich weiß, was ihr denkt, aber sie hat diesen Job nicht aufgrund persönlicher Beziehungen bekommen, sondern weil sie gut ist. Ich erwarte von jedem hier das sie mit dem Respekt behandelt wird den sie verdient. Aber ich erwarte auch das ihr Nachsicht habt, wenn ihre Tochter durch diesen Raum läuft oder anfängt zu weinen. Ihr hattet alle Glück in eurem Leben, ihr habt liebende Freunde. Sie hatte dieses Glück nicht."

Nachdem Logan seine Rede gehalten hatte, ging er. Rory hatte ihn nicht angesehen. Sie wusste das sie ihm nicht glaubten und wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie sich gewünscht das er Sophie raus gelassen hätte. Sie setzte Sophie auf den Schreibtisch und gab ihr einen Stift und Papier. Freudig begann sie malen. Liebevoll sah sie ihre Tochter an, bevor sie den Computer hochfuhr. Lächelnd sah sie, das sie bereits ihren eigenen Account hatte.  
Verwirrt sah sie das er ein Passwort hatte. Wie sollte sie ein Passwort kennen, das ein anderer festgelegt hatte?  
Sie drückte auf das Fragezeichen. 'Sieh nach links' Stirnrunzelnd sah sie den Tipp an. Sieh nach links? Was zum Teufel sollte das heißen?

"Warum siehst du nicht einfach nach links?", fragte sie jemand von hinten. Erschrocken drehte Rory sich um. "Hi!", sagte sie verwirrt.  
"Hey! Ich heiße Sofia", stellte sich die Frau vor, die sie eben angesprochen hatte. "Wirklich?", fragte Rory amüsiert. "Ja, wirklich! Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Sofia neugierig.  
"Meine Tochter heißt Sophie", erklärte Rory ihr, die nun Sofias Rat befolgte. Sie sah nach Links. Und sie sah... Sophie. Grinsend tippte sie 'Sophie' ein. Logan kannte sie einfach viel zu gut.

"Ist das deine Tochter?", fragte Sofia, die keine Anstalt machte, wieder zu gehen. "Ja, das ist meine Tochter Sophie Lorelai Gilmore", sagte Rory stolz.  
"Ist sie...?"  
Sofia musste die Frage nicht aussprechen. "Nein, sie ist nicht Logans Tochter. Sag das auch ruhig allen anderen, die fragen. Und ich weiß das sie das werden", sagte Rory und zog nun den Umschlag unter der Tastatur hervor.  
"Oh... Danke!", sagte Sofia und ging. Rory konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie einige Frauen auf sie stürzten. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war nicht wichtig, es war nicht wichtig, wiederholte sie immer wieder im Kopf.  
Es war nicht wichtig!

*******

Logan hoffte das Rory einen schönen ersten Tag hatte, aber da war nichts was er noch für sie tun konnte. Seufzend sah er, dass er noch 7 Stunden Arbeit vor sich hatte. "Und da soll nochmal jemand sagen, Geld mache glücklich", murmelte er leise.  
"Aber sie wirkten doch eben sehr glücklich", sagte seine Sekretärin, die eben herein gekommen war.  
"Was?", fragte Logan verwirrt.  
"Na eben, als ihre Frau und ihr Kind sie besuchen gekommen sind", sagte sie.  
"Oh! Rory ist weder meine Frau noch ist Sophie mein Kind", berichtigte Logan sie.  
"Nicht? Ich hätte schwören können das sie eine Familie sind, wo sie die beiden doch mit soviel Liebe in den Augen angesehen haben", fragte die Sekretärin verblüfft.  
"Nur weil ich mir wünsche das es so ist, heißt das nicht das es so ist. Ich sagte ja bereits, Geld macht nicht glücklich", sagte Logan und sah sie wieder mit dem selben undefinierbaren Blick an wie all die Jahre davor.

Als Logan nach hause kam, setzte er als erstes einen Kaffee auf. Er wusste das Rory schon längst zu hause war, aber er wusste auch das sie wahrscheinlich auf ihn gewartet hatte um ihm zu erzählen wie ihr erster Tag gewesen war. Tatsächlich tapste sie kurz darauf verschlafen in die Küche. "Willst du auch einen?", fragte Logan und schwenkte den Kaffeebecher hin und her. "Da fragst du noch?", fragte sie müde und gähnte.  
Logan musste grinsen. Ja, das war die Ace, die er kannte. "Da du in den letzten Tagen verdächtig oft Nein gesagt hast, ja", erinnerte sie und holte eine zweite Tasse heraus.  
"Na und. Du hast mir ja trotzdem immer einen gegeben", erwiderte Rory.  
"Und, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Logan. "Waren alle nett?"

"Es war schrecklich. Alle denken das wir eine Affäre haben oder hatten und das Sophie deine Tochter ist. Sie denken das ich strohdumm bin und den Job nur bekommen hab weil ich mit dir schlafe", sagte Rory und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte nur ihr bestes gewollt als er seine kleine "Rede" gehalten hatte, aber es hatte genau das Gegenteil bewirkt.  
"Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet. Lass dich von denen nicht unterkriegen. Du bist genial, wir beide wissen das, dass reicht. Im übrigen dachte meine Sekretärin auch das du meine Frau und Sophie meine Tochter ist", seufzte Logan.  
"Na toll. Wir machen eindeutig irgendetwas falsch wenn alle denken das wir ein Paar sind", murmelte Rory.  
"Ähm... Ace...", druckste Logan plötzlich herum. "Ja?", fragte Rory misstrauisch. "Hast du schon mal versucht deine Mom..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Rory schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Ja, aber wieder nur der Anrufbeantworter. Wahrscheinlich ist sie verreist."  
"Ich kann dir ihre Handynummer geben", bot Logan an.  
"Morgen! Heute bin ich definitiv zu müde um mich um irgendwas zu kümmern", antwortete Rory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Teil 7**

Lorelai lag noch im Bett, als ihr Handy klingelte. Verschlafen ging sie ran, denn es könnte ja etwas wichtiges sein. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie sah das es Logan war der anrief. "Hi Logan!", begrüßte sie ihn freudig. Sie hatten sich wirklich gut verstanden, nachdem... aber darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken.  
"Nicht wirklich", hörte sie eine nervöse Stimme am anderen Ende.  
"Rory?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
"Ja... Mom... ich...", fing Rory an.  
"Was machst du bei Logan? Und warum fällt dir nach 4 Jahren plötzlich wieder ein das du eine Familie hast die dich liebt und bei der du dich melden solltest?", schnitt Lorelai ihr das Wort ab. Die letzten 4 Jahre waren für sie die schrecklichsten Jahre ihres Lebens gewesen. Das erste Jahr hatte sie immer noch darauf gewartet das Rory jeden Moment um die Ecke kam und sich entschuldigte, aber sie kam nicht. Sie hatte sie einfach hinter sich gelassen und das war ihr eigener Entschluss gewesen. Die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie daran dachte.  
"Mom...", versuchte Rory es wieder.  
"Nein, kein Mom! Lass mich raten, du brauchst Hilfe! Und weil du weißt das Logan dich abgöttisch liebt und dir alles verzeihen würde, bist du einfach mal vorbeigekommen und wirst ihm wieder das Herz brechen! Das ist nicht fair, Rory!" Lorelai redete sich mehr und mehr in Rage. Die Freude darüber das Rory wieder da war, wurde von Wut überdeckt. Wut darüber das Rory einfach gegangen war und jetzt nach 4 Jahren wieder auftauchte und erwartete das alles wieder wie früher war. Es spielte keine Rolle das es nicht so war, es fühlte sich für sie so an.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mom, es..." Weiter kam Rory nicht, denn Lorelai hatte aufgelegt. Rory bemerkte nicht das sie weinte bis sie das Salz auf ihren Lippen spürte. Sie liebte ihre Mutter und hatte sie vermisst. Aber das schlimmste war das ihre Mutter Recht hatte. Sie war einfach gegangen und nun kam sie wieder und Logan verzieh ihr einfach alles und sie stellte sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf.

"Ace, wie ist da..." Logan brach ab, als er Rory weinen sah. Er musste nicht fragen, es war offensichtlich, dass das Telefonat alles andere als gut gelaufen war. "Oh, Ace", flüsterte er leise und versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen, aber sie wich ihm aus. Er fragte sich was genau Lorelai gesagt hatte, denn es hatte Rorys Entschluss sich helfen zu lassen offensichtlich ins Wanken gebracht. "Ace, was ist los?", fragte er sanft. "Was los ist? Du meinst außer, das ich einfach verschwunden bin und kaum das ich Hilfe brauche komm ich wieder angekrochen komm. Du stellst alles auf den Kopf und beklagst dich nicht mal, sondern kommst mit all dem klar und ich bin einfach nur ein Klotz am Bein der dir das Herz brechen wird", schniffte Rory.

"Ace, nichts davon ist wahr. Du bist nicht angekrochen gekommen sobald du Hilfe brauchtest, ansonsten wärst du nach ein paar Monaten wieder gekommen. Du hast nicht für dich Hilfe geholt, sondern für das was dir am wichtigsten ist. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht beklagen das du wieder da bist, denn ich habe dich vermisst, wahnsinnig sogar. Du bist kein Klotz am Bein, sondern eine unglaubliche Journalistin die meine Zeitung sicher bereichern wird und was das mit dem Herz brechen angeht. Mein Herz kann nicht mehr brechen, Ace", redete er besorgt auf sie ein. Innerlich begann er Lorelai zu verfluchen. Er wusste das es nicht ihre Schuld war, aber es tat weh zu sehen das 'seine' Ace so am Boden war. Es sollte so nicht sein. Lorelai war immer ihre beste Freundin gewesen, sie sollte sie aufmuntern und nicht zu Grunde richten.

"Und das ist meine Schuld! Ich hab dir das Herz gebrochen und deswegen verdiene ich es nicht dass du jetzt so lieb und nett bist! Ich sollte verschwinden und in der Gasse sterben", redete Rory weiter.  
"Ace, hast du mir denn nicht zugehört? Ich habe dich vermisst und ich werde es wieder tun wenn du jetzt gehst! Außerdem wer soll sich denn um Sophie kümmern wenn du stirbst? Wer soll ihr erklären das ihre Mutter sich lieber selbst bestraft hat als sich selbst zu verzeihen? Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen, Ace", versuchte Logan sie zu beruhigen und langsam drangen seine Worte zu Rory durch.  
Schutzsuchend kuschelte sie sich nun an Logan der sie liebevoll in die Arme zog. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst", gab Rory leise zu.  
Logan konnte nicht verhindern das er zu lächeln begann als er das hörte.

*******

Nachdem Telefonat konnte Lorelai nicht mehr im Bett bleiben. Es machte nichts das es erst 8 Uhr war und Luke fragen würde warum sie freiwillig um diese Zeit aufstand. Sie wollte raus und sich abreagieren. Langsam begann sie zu realisieren das sie eben wirklich mit Rory geredet hatte. Ihrer Tochter, die vor 4 Jahren einfach verschwunden war, und damit mehr als ein Herz gebrochen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran wie Logan angerufen hatte um zu sagen das sie nicht mehr da war. Er hatte versucht rational zu sein und sie hatte ihn dafür gehasst, sie hatte ihn dafür gehasst das es ihm nichts aus zu machen schien. Dafür das er einfach weiter machte. Und irgendwann hatte sie es ihm auch gesagt. Na ja, gebrüllt traf es wohl eher. Und da war die ganze Schutzmaske zusammen gebrochen.

_Flashback_

_"Wie kannst du es wagen zu sagen das sie nicht wieder kommen wird? Und wie kann es dir so egal sein? Die ganze Zeit hast du immer wieder beteuert wie sehr du sie liebst und jetzt tust du so als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als hätte Rory nur in meiner Fantasie existiert! Wahrscheinlich hast du schon wieder 10 andere!", brüllte Lorelai, während die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Wie konnte Logan es wagen zu sagen das sie nicht mehr wieder kommen würde. _  
_Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen denn Logan hatte sich endlich zu ihr umgedreht und sie konnte den ganzen Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. "Wie kannst du das sagen! Ich liebe Rory und ich werde es immer tun. Aber ich ertrag diesen Schmerz nicht mehr! Ich ertrag es nicht mehr das ich bei jedem Atemzug das Gefühl habe auseinander zufallen weil dort wo mein Herz war nur noch ein Loch ist! Ich ertrag es nicht mehr jeden Tag aufzustehen mit der Gewissheit das der einzige Grund wegen dem ich jeden Morgen mit Freuden aufgestanden bin nicht mehr neben mir liegt! Ich ertrag den Gedanken nicht das sie mich verlassen hat, weil sie mich nicht mehr liebt! Aber es ist so! Sie wird nicht wieder kommen Lorelai, sie hat sich entschieden! Es tut mir Leid das sie in dem Moment in dem sie mir dem Rücken zu gedreht hat, dir den selben Schmerz zugefügt hat wie mir, aber ich kann es nicht ändern! Alles was ich noch tun kann ist weiter machen und hoffen das es der Schmerz eines Tages erträglich wird! Aber dafür muss ich mit diesem Kapitel abschließen! Ich muss aufhören zu hoffen und aufhören jeden Tag an das zu denken was das Kostbarste in meinem Leben war!" Logan hatte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal die Stimme erhoben und doch klangen seine Worte in der Stille gefährlich laut und hart. Und was am meisten schmerzte war das er Recht hatte._  
_"Es tut mir Leid!", flüsterte sie. Und das tat es wirklich_

_Flashback Ende_

Es war der Tag gewesen an dem sie zum einen Logan lieben gelernt hatte und Rory aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen hatte. Bitter dachte sie daran wie ironisch das ganze war. Sie hatte ihre engelsgleiche Tochter verloren und dafür einen teufelsartigen Sohn gefunden. Nur das sich herausgestellt hatte, das es genau anders herum war. Denn letztendlich hatte Rory ihr das Messer ins Herz gestoßen und Logan hatte geholfen die Scherben aufzusammeln.


End file.
